Music is louder than words
by Sweet-Violet619
Summary: Its been 3 years since Naru left. Mai is now 19 colder and mature. She lost everything that day and all she had for comfort was music what will happen if Narus comes back? What if he wants to open up S.P.R again. Will Mai agree? MaixNaru and other pairings I suck at summaries but hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**_I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT_**

GHOST HUNT

CHAPTER 1

3….3 years ago he left her there crying full of pain and sorrow. There was nothing left everything fell apart once Naru left there was nothing left her family was gone didn't get a single word from them. They left me behind like they didn't care. Was it all a lie they told her they would stay by her all the time. They would be there for her no matter what. The only thing left was Music.

MAI'S POV

"_ME OR GENE"_

Hi I'm Taniyama Mai Im of 19 years old and out of high school. Its been 3 years since Naru left me heartbroken after I confessed that I loved him all he said we "Me or Gene". How was I supposed to know I didn't know he had a brother I didn't even know he real identity Oliver Davis. The day he left I listened to Music it helped the pain go away. The only cure for abandonment.

9:00 AM

BEEP BEEP

"ugh" a hand appeared on the alarm clock shutting it off. A girl came out of bed with long brown hair with red highlights that stopped at her waste. Big brown orbs and was tall.

"Another day Mai lets see you get thur it" Mai got her stuff and went to the shower. After her shower she had gotten some breakfast and then went to her music room. I live on a 2 room apartment I got 1 for me to sleep and another for my piano, guitars and such and I write my songs and then I sing them at my job. I work at a club get paided really good so I don't mid the job I just sing and wait around for my music to get producer but I doubt that will happen. After thinking for awhile I got up and went to my music room and started to play.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_If I fear for the selfish pain it was worth it everytime _

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it break your glass and I drownin you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need _

_Chasing relentlessly still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

Mai stopped and looked at her music and smiled she just found her new song for her little performance tonight. She went to her mixing set made a beat and put it on a flash drive. Took and it out and was on her way to the club. She wore black jeans and a purple shirt with vans sneakers, Headphones and a hat. Ever since Naru a.k.a Oliver davis left she changed her style and got a bit colder and didn't let anyone near her heart. She ran out of her apartment on her way to her job when she saw a black van the said S.P.R

_No…_

**_What will Mai do does she think Mai is back. Please review Songs used- Clarity by Zedd_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. If I did Mai and Naru would have been together a long time ago**_

CHAPTER 2

_No….. _

That's all Mai could think of. She thought it was impossible he left he said he'd never come back. It's probably my imagination Mai thought. Mai looked at her watch 10:00.

"Oh shoot I'm supposed to be at work." Mai ran.

AT THE CLUB

"Mai your late" A guy with black hair and green eyes came out of the office.

"Yes im sorry Boss I was writing a new song and lost track of time" Mai frowned. She liked her job its just a few blocks away from her. She always wrote music in the morning. She just wish that she didn't get sidetracked all the time.

"Alright Mai you can practice in the Music room for now. I'll call you when there's people her." Her boss told her

"Alright Alright" Mai got her bag and went to the piano is the middle of the room.

TIME SKIP

8:00 PM

"Alright Alright I've been working on a new song I hope you guys like it." Mai smiled at the crowd. But what she didn't know was the Whole S.P.R gang was waiting in the crowd.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_If I fear for the selfish pain it was worth it everytime _

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks till it break your glass and I drownin you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need _

_Chasing relentlessly still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy _

_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity why are my clarity_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends _

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we choose_

_If you pull then I'll push to deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need chasing relentlessly still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_

_If our love's insanity Why are you my clarity_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity Why are you my clarity_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity Why are you my clarity_

"I hope you guys liked it If you want to hear more of me come tomorrow night" Mai got off the stage on the way to the bar

"Yo Max pass me a coke" Mai yelled as she sat down

"Mai?" Mai turned around and her mouth dropped. Standing right there was Monk, Ayoko, Yasu, Gene ,Masako ,Lin and finally Naru. Mai felt all her memories go thur her mind.

"Mai are you ok" Max asked

"Yea I'm fine I just gotta go see you tomorrow. Mai ran to the back go her bag and ran out the door all she hear Naru say was

"MAI!"

**A/N Yet again Clarity by Zedd is used**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**_

**CHAPTER 3**

NARU'S POV

I yelled after Mai but she seemed to ignore me why? I mean she would have been happy seeing us even though I hurt her. Part of the reason I came back is her. I realized when I was in England that I loved her hopefully its not too late. I did like her but…

'Well lets see idiot scientist girls are very fragile. Mai was very fragile she was the only person that could stand you' I glance at Gene

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Naru" Mai was playing with her hair

"Yes Mai" I glanced at her thinking of how cute she was.

"Your brother Gene is down there?" I nodded

"Well after this you go back to England so might as well get it over with…Naru I uh…."

"Spit it out Mai" Mai got flustered

"Ok I love you" I stared at her in shock now was my chance to to admit to her. But I knew she didn't love me she loved Gene. I found out that Gene had been helping her with dreams.

"Me or Gene" I asked Mai looked up with confused eyes

"What are you talking about" I was hurt she was trying to use me to replace Gene.

"I asked if you loved me or my twin brother" The tears welled up in her eyes"

"I didn't know" Mai fell to her knees sobbing

"Well you do know now this is Goodbye" I left walking away. I left her there sobbing.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I shook the memory out all of us ran after Mai and stared searching for her. Gene tried to connect to her with his power. When I found Gene's body I found out he protected himself with his power so he been alive. He went to the hospital as soon as he was out we left for England.

"Have you found her Gene" I looked at him he nodded.

"What did you find" He glanced at me

"I found her apartment she seems to be there" Gene showed us the way and we followed

MAI'S POV

I grabbed my stuff and ran out to here my apartment thank god they don't know where I live. I dropped my back and went to my music room. The pain I felt was perfect for a song I could right. You see I write my songs with my past feelings or whatever feeling I feel. I sat out the piano and stared to play.

_I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love I did_

_I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion my mistake I was careless I forgot I did_

_And now when all is done there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them al I know now shout from the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line all we had was gone now_

_Tell them I was happy and my heart is broken_

_All my scar are open _

_Tell them what i hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible , Impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for Betrayal is worst Broken trust and broken Hearts I know I know_

_Thinking all you need is there Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear I know I know_

_And now when all is gone There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done embarrassing me On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line All we had is gone now Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken All my scars open Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible Impossible_

_Impossible Impossible_

_Impossible Imposssible_

_Impossible impossible_

_Ooo Impossible Yeah Yeah_

_I remember Years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love _

_I did Tell them all I know now Shout it form the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line All we had was gone now_

_Tell I was happy and My hearts is broken _

_All my scars are open Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible , Impossible _

_Impossible, Impossible _

_Impossible impossible _

_I remember years ago someone told I should take caution when it comes to love I did_

_Gene's POV _

_Wow I didn't think she sang I mean yeah we sort of broke in if we knocked she wouldn't let us in_

"What are you guys doing here" Mai turned around her eyes turned red.

"How did you know we were here" Monk asked "We were super quiet" Ayoko added

"Well for the pass 3 years I controlled my powers I got use to it" Mai spat with a lace of venom

"We came to ask you to come back to S.P.R we didn't think you'd be busy" Naru gestured to the piano

"When did you learn to play piano and how do you sing like that" Yasu asked

"I learned a few years ago and to sing like that I always have so yea" Mai explained

I looked around the room it had guitars, Dj sets, some speakers and mirrors for a little dance studio

"So Mai when did you get this stuff, This stuff must have costed a lot" Mai looked around the room

"Not really I saved a lot of money from when I work for S.P.R and then I got more money when I started to work at the club." Mai sat down the piano and explained

"Speaking of S.P.R would you like to work there again" Masako asked

"I mean I don't know im working form something I love music so I don't know maybe" Mai looked down

"When did you get into music" I asked. Mai's expression changed from happy to pain

"Um about 3 years ago once Naru left I had nothing else to do nobody bothered calling or staying in touch so I left it alone I started to work with music better for feelings to get out then to be like I used to be right." Mai played with her shirt

NARU'S POV

I was hearing Mai explain she started singing and making music 3 years the time I left. But Mai's doesn't look like she use to be her hair is longer and she grew taller but shes not as girly as she use to be. I must have done something She doesn't smile or laugh like she use to everyone can tell.

"So did you get your powers under control" Lin asked as we all sat down

"Well its was out of control cause of anger my other feelings don't affect it but I just stopped being angry left my anger behind I kept all feelings inside and I sang to let them out so yea" Mai looked down and took her headphones off.

"So will you work for S.P.R" I asked Mai looked up staring at me

"Well I have nothing else to do so why not" Mai got up and everyone did to Gene went up and hugged her. I got an angry feeling he was hugging MY Mai. Everyone else hugged her as well. Yasu went and gave her a kiss on the cheek and Gene did the same Mai blushed and laughed.

"Well you guys better get going I have tomorrow I will be at the office at 10" Mai got up and straightened her shirt. She let us out the door. I turned to Mai once everyone was out of sight I gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I hope we could start over" Mai turned red and kiss my cheek

"Of course we can Goodnight Naru" I touched the place Mai kissed me at

"Goodnight my sweet Mai" Mai closed the door and I left everyone was in the van waiting

"Where were you" Gene asked

"I was just asking Mai a question about her powers" I sat down

"Oh ok" Gene started up the engine and we drove off to drop everyone off.

**_I hoped you guys liked this one i made it longer like some off you guys asked. plz review_**

**_The song used- Impossible by Shontelle_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

CHAPTER 4

_What's wrong with me I'm supposed to hate him. I wasn't supposed to be new me not old Mai. I won't let him change me again _Mai shook the thoughts out. Grabbed her towel and left to take a shower. She let the hot water hit her she kept thinking of how it wouldn't go back to the way it was even if she wished.

TIME SKIP

_BEEP BEEP!_

"Ugh shut up will ya!" Mai hit her alarm clock so hard it smashed into pieces

"Oh no not another it's the 4th one this month" Mai got up a slipped some jeans and a black t-shirt and some vans. She grabbed her laptop and her headphones. Since she would be at the S.P.R office she might as well make some new beats and music for her lyrics or fill in her DJ job she has the club. She needed extra money for new equipment her equalizer was getting old. Mai glanced at her cell phone 9:30. _Might as well start walking there_ Mai thought. She grabbed her keys and left.

She started walking down the block and saw someone familiar she shook her head. She continued walking and sat down on a bench took out her laptop and started mixing. _Eh I have time to make some music then I will be on my way _Mai thought she took her headphones and slipped them on and started to bob her head up in down. She felt her heartbeat move with the beat of the music. Whenever she listened to music she melted into it she could express herself and that she didn't need words. Unless she wanted to sing. Mai glanced at her cell phone it was '10:30' she jumped up and packed up her laptop and ran to the office. Mai opened the door and saw everyone sitting smiling at her.

"Sorry I was late I sat at the bench and was making music and I guess I lost track of time" Mai set her laptop case down and sat down next to Gene.

"So what did I miss?" Mai titled her

"Nothing much we were talking about what we've been these 3 years" Mai's mouth shaped into an 'o'

"So Mai what have you been these 3 years "Mai turned her head to her laptop case. She got up and got her laptop out she opened it up. She typed in a code and started playing her mixes and songs her piano pieces and guitar solos. Once she was done she closed her laptop and put it back. She stopped before entering the kitchen and said

"That's what I've been doing for the past 3 years" Mai walked into the kitchen. Everyone stared at each other. They were both amazed and sad they looked at her as she came back in she gave everyone a cup of tea.

"Well if you need me I'm gonna go on my laptop. Mai go her laptop back out and sat near the window and slipped her headphones on and blasted her music and started to type.

GENE'S POV

_Wow shes gone through a lot shes changed a lot I wish she was old Mai_

"I wouldn't change you know that Gene I can't change back to the old me just like that th Mai you knew is gone and never will come back. And I know you're gonna ask how I know that I have telepathy" Everyone turned to Mai in shock (yes including Naru and Lin) Mai slipped her headphones back on.

'_She controlled her powers and can use them without a problem in 3 years. What did happened to our old Mai' _Naru turned to me and I shrugged.

"What did I say about gossiping about Me" Mai's eyes turned black "Just a heads up I can hear everything you think and any telepathy you use I know I got use to it" Mai's eyes turned back to normal and finally put her back her headphones. Everyone kept staring

NARU'S POV

'So you can use telepathy that must be hard to control' Mai shrugged

'I guess if you call 3 weeks along time' My jaw dropped it took me years to figure it out

'Yea I know right im smarter then I look' Mai glanced at me

'Your smarter then I thought Mai' Mai smiled

'Well that comment is nice to hear but it will take a lot more then a kiss on the cheek and a complement to fix things you know that' Mai stared outside

'Yes I know' I cringed at the thought

**A:N I hope you guys like this one**

**I had read a poem it said**

_What happens when _

_The guy that broke your heart_

_Is the only one that can fix it_


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**CHAPTER 5**

NARU'S POV

After a few minutes after the conversation I had with Mai I decided to go to my office. Till I heard the kettle whistle. I got up and exited my office and saw putting 10 cups out.

"Why the extra cup" Mai glanced at the door

"Someone will be coming in a minute" Mai got closer to the door. The door opened with a woman with long black hair come in.

"Hello welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research how many I help you" Mai asked sweetly

"Yes can I see your boss" I got up and faced the women

"Yes I am in charge how may I help you" The women stood there in shock and shook her head

"Yes my name is Yuna Bara" I raised my brow "Yes I know a very unusual name but I think I may have a case for you. "

"Alright you may take a seat" Mai gestured to the couch smiled.

MAI'S POV

"Well yes it all started with these dolls many teenage daughters found" I sat down and drank the tea "A few days after she found them she woke up with them moved from one room to another. At first we thought we were just hallucinating. But soon it got worse we both started waking up with cuts bleeding and bruises. I came home one night I found on the wall written 'I will find the one I'm looking for and I will kill you all'. "But the worse.." She stopped and started to cry and I grabbed her hand and she looked at me and smiled "My husband and I were cooking when all of a sudden the knife flew right into his back I looked around no one was there"

I looked at everyone Naru got up

"Alright I will take your case we will be there is 3 days have 3 rooms ready" The women nodded "Leave your details with my assistant" Once the woman left I looked back at my laptop and walked to it a packed it up. I looked at my watch it was 4:30 I had arranged a new time to be at the club.

"I'll be leaving guys I have to be at the club" Everyone looked at me

"Hey Noll why don't we all go we can all watch Mai perform" Naru nodded and everyone cheered I smiled.

"Alright be there at 7 I still got to practice the song I just wrote today" I walked out waving

TIME SKIP

"Alright guys tonight I will be singing a new song I just wrote" I started to strum the guitar

_Oh yeah _

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah _

_I'm an angel with a shot gun_

_Angel with a shot gun_

_Get out your guns Battles begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner_

_If loves a fight than I shall die_

_With my heart on the trigger_

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby you are all I adore_

_If love is what you need A soldier I will be_

_I'm and angel with a shot gun Fighting till the wars won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back_

_I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have _

_And I wanna live not just survive tonight _

_Sometimes to win You've got to sin Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_And major Tom Will sing along Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer_

_They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby you are all I adore_

_If love is what you need A soldier I will be_

_I'm an Angel with a shot gun Fighting till the wars won _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back _

_I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have _

_And I wanna live not just survive tonight _

_Ohh Whoa Whoa Whoa _

_Ohh Whoa Whoa Whoa _

_Ohh Whoa Whoa Whoa _

_Ohh Whoa Whoa Whoa(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_Ohh Whoa Whoa Whoa (I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_I'm __Angel with a shot gun fighting till the wars won _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back _

_I'm __Angel with a shot gun Fighting till the wars won _

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back _

_I'll throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe Don't you know you're everything I have _

_And I wanna live not just survive tonight _

_And I'm gonna hide hide hide my wings tonight_

_They say before you start a war You better know what you're fighting for_

_Well baby you are all that I adore _

_If love is what you need a soldier I will be_

"Hope you guys liked it tonight." Mai got off the stage and walked to the S.P.R gang

"Who are you and what have you done with Mai" Yasu got up and twirled Mai around. Mai giggled

"That was amazing Mai" Monk said

"Thanks Monk" Mai walked up to monk and gave him a hug

"Hey Mai" I turned around to see my friend standing there

"Hey Rei what's up" She shrugged

"Time for my rematch" She said as she got into a fight stance

"Alright Alright" I sighed

"You're not seriously gonna fight her Mai" Masako asked. I just winked. As Rei charged at me with a round house kick

GENE'S POV

'She crazy Noll aren't you gonna stop this' I glance at my brother

'I don't know from the looks of it Mai seems to be winning' I turned around to see Mai standing dusting off her pants and shirt and her opponent on the ground

"There your rematch Rei now when are you gonna say Hi like a normal friend" Mai cracked her neck

"Well as soon as I can beat you in a match" Rei got up and held her head

"Anyways S.P.R this is my friend Rei" Mai gestured to her friend and she waved

**A:N Song Used- Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A:N I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**CHAPTER 6**

GENE'S POV

Rei had long black hair like Mai's except with blue highlights. She was pretty she was also the same height as me.

"So this is the S.P.R gang your always talking about"Rei looked at Mai and Mai nodded

"Well Rei you gonna be playing guitar again with Max tonight" Rei nodded

"What do you mean" Yasu questioned

Mai looked at him "well you didn't think that I was only gonna be performing tonight" The gang nodded

"Yea well not tonight every time Max writes a song he performs and I dance with a partner by the way speaking of partner where's Jordan we have to get ready were on in 10 minutes"

"He's on his way alright well let's get ready anyway" Mai and Rei waved goodbye and everyone wished them good luck

NARU'S POV

_As soon as Mai started to talk about a Guy named Jordan my hands clenched shut and I gritted my teeth_

'Oh I see someone is jealous' I glared at Gene chuckled

'At least I wasn't gawking at her friend' I smirked Gene looked away

MAI'S POV

It was almost time to perform and I got ready just the usual jeans and this time a loose red shirt so I could move in. I didn't think the dance this week would be hard I had to do a few twirls and a couple of flips and dance on the bar. It would be empty cause Max was the one that usually gave the drinks. I heard a knock at the door and I walked up and opened.

"Hey Jordan hurry up put your stuff down we gotta get ready." Jordan shrugged I left to get in our places

TIMESKIP

Rei started to strum the guitar. Max started to sing

_And I think you're from another world _

_And I, I couldn't love another world Cause you _

_You make me feel like I'm intoxicated _

I stared to sway and I grabbed Jordan's hand and we started to dance. Max winked and I smiled

_And a room of frozen faces In a moment of fractured time_

_We eclipse in a conversation As the world they pass us by With you_

_We could be the only ones here_

I lifted my leg and wrapped it around Jordans torso and he twirled me around a couple times and he flipped me over and lifted me up and set me on the the Bar

_Cause I think you're from another world _

_And I, I couldn't love another girl Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated _

Jordan and I grabbed John and Masako and paired them up to dance to the song (I had found they both liked each other even if they don't admit it) and I twirled back into Jordans arms and giggled and he smiled.

_To the sky flying high take me to the moon Day or night _

_We don't have to say a world Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated_

Jordan set me on the bar again he nodded as I did a flip I heard the whole room gasp I smirked. I stopped in a hand stand and turned it as if I was gonna fall and fell backward. The whole room gasped again. But Jordan caught me in time and flipped me back up right.

_Your eyes like a shot of Whiskey Warms me up like a summer night_

_Can you tell I need you with me? Let me drink you down tonight_

_No I don't want any pretty face Wanna wake up next to yours each day_

_Baby wont you be my saving Grace? Tonight Tonight_

_With you We could be the only ones here Cause I think you're from another world_

_And I, I couldn't love another girl Cause you, you make me feel like I'm intoxicated Toxicated_

_To the sky flying high take me to the moon Day or night _

_We don't have to say a world Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated_

We went into the crowd and partnered up some more guys and girls to dance then we both got on the stage and started to dance.

_Feel like I black out, pass out everytime we touch_

_And if it hurts in the morning then it must be love Want your heart, bitter, straight no chaser_

_I wanna feel it in my head when I wake up When I wake up_

NARU'S POV

Seeing Mai dance with another guy hurt like a stab in the heart but it can't be helped its her job. But why do I feel this way seeing her have fun was nice she smiled like she use to

_And I think you're from another world _

_And I, I couldn't love another world Cause you _

_You make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated_

_To the sky flying high take me to the moon Day or night _

_We don't have to say a world Cause you make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated_

There was a drop of beat and Mai and Jordan stopped looked at each then the music started back up

_To the sky flying high take me to the moon Day or night _

_W And I think you're from another world _

_And I, I couldn't love another world Cause you _

_You make me feel like I'm intoxicated toxicated_

"Hoped you guys liked our performance let's give a round of applause for our dancers" Both Jordan and Mai bowed and got off the stage

"So what did you guys think" Ayako smiled and gave a hug to Mai

"Now when did you start to dance like that" Mai smiled

"Why don't you ask my teacher" She pointed to Jordan

"That was great Mai keep practicing" Mai smiled

"Don't I always Well we better get going remember I don't know how long I will be gone but you're gonna have to find another partner for next week" Jordan pouted Mai giggled

"Come on Mai you're the only one who can get the flips in place right" Jordan flipped her once again

"Well don't forget I have another job well good night" Mai got her bag. Jordan went up to her before she left and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Mai's cheeks tinted with a light pink and waved goodbye. As we all followed her out

MAI'S POV

Why would he do that he drives me nuts sometimes like a brother would jeez Mai thought

"So that's why you have space in your little music studio" Mai nodded

"Well night guys what time do we leave tomorrow" Mai looked at Naru

"At 5 by the time we get there it is 2 in the afternoon" Mai nodded and waved goodbye

'Oh and Mai' Naru added

'Yes?' she answered

'Don't be late' I smirked

'Narcissistict Workaholic tea loving jerk' Naru chuckled and cut the connection. This is gonna be a great week

NEXT DAY

Mai woke up in a sweat yet another dream she had. She doesn't wake up screaming anymore or crying she just wakes up sweaty. Mai got up and took a shower. She packed her things when all of a sudden she fell limb.

_MAI'S DREAM_

"_Hey Gene whats going on" He shrugged_

_The dream started off with a little girl playing with her doll _

'_Don't worry Molly I will make sure no one hurts you' the girl put her hands on the doll's cheek_

'_Clarisa lunch is ready' The little girl got up and left the doll. She went down stairs when all of a sudden there was a clash. The little girl ran down stairs to see no one but a trail of blood_

'_Oh don't worry little girl I will make this painless' She turned around and her eyes widened. She turned a ran but the man catched up with her and stabbed her right in the back the girl fell limb_

'_My parents will catch you' Was all she said. He chuckled _

'_Like they would care for a brat like you' He left_

_The dream changed scenes to a new little girl with the same doll the other girl had before she died_

'_Oh molly you will always protect me right' The dolls eyes went from green to a red and black_

'_Yes I will as long as you promise to stay with me forever' The little girl nodded_

'Ugh what happened' Mai glance at her phone. She jumped up it was 6:25. She grabbed her bag and laptop and headphones and left.

AT S.P.R

Mai rushed in

"Your late" Mai glared at Naru

"I know that a dream decided to hit me at the right time" She rolled her eyes

"Alright now that you're here we can go" Everyone got up and walked out and Mai did the same

TIMESKIP

'Ugh this sucks I'm stuck here for 5 more hours and not a single thing to talk about Lin not much of a talker neither is Naru. Gene is a talker but what we would talk about ugh just forget I will just get my laptop.'

Mai got her laptop out and started to play music she typed as this happened. She got so into it she didn't know someone was talking to she drowned everyone out. Until someone shook her.

"Mai" She turned and met blue eyes

"Yes?" She took her headphones out

"Were here" Mai looked at him confused and then realized she played for 5 hours. She put her laptop away. And got out of the car

"So what were you doing in there" Naru asked

"Eh? Oh I was making music like always" Mai shrugged

"You stood in that position for 5 hours and 30 minutes everyone is inside already"

"Wait what I was in there for a half an hour more why didn't you tell me" She stopped walking

"Well I did you just weren't listening" Naru smirked

"You did? Wow I need to lay of the music for a while" as she scratched her head

"May be not just pay attention to your surroundings" Mai shrugged at Naru's comment.

INSIDE THE HOUSE

"Mai how have you been" Monk ran and gave her a hug she elbowed him and flipped him over he groaned

"Mai what the heck" Mai looked at him and helped him up

"Sorry reflex it's a habit" She shrugged

**A:N The song used this time Toxicated by The Cabs**

**Hoped you guys liked it. It's a really long chapter this time. Well I will try to update soon. Bye**

**Sweet-violet**


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT **

**CHAPTER 7**

**DAY 1 on case**

**MAI'S POV**

"**Oh you must be the paranormal investigation group my wife the rooms are this way" ** A man in his 30's came.

"These 2 rooms are for you to sleep in and hopefully fine for your liking" He turned looking at us

"Yes can you show us to where our base will be" Naru asked keeping his emotionless mask on like always

AT BASE

"This is where you could keep your equipment I will leave you to it and I forgot to say my brother is coming so just a warning to you young ladies he is young and a big flirter I will apologize in advance for his behavior" He said as he bowed and left

"Wow he is really nice and I wonder how old his brother is" Ayako said as she sat down

"Ayako I don't really think you would like to date anyone else since your dating monk" I explained as I put my stuff down. Ayako's eyes widened

"Wha—What are you talking about" Her face got red

"Oh you thought I didn't know well Ayako a lot has changed" I smirked

"You and the monk are dating" John questioned. Ayako nodded looking down and Monk scratched the back of his neck. I stared at them for a while and started to laugh

"What so funny" Gene asked

"HAHA I didn't know you guys were actually dating you guys admitted it was pretty funny" I continued to laugh until the lights started to flicker. Banging sounds became to come.

"Lin turn on the equipment" The temperature started to drop you could practically see your breath. I got the feeling that we needed to duck

"Everyone duck now!" I yelled everyone did but Gene

"Why?" I ran pushed Gene down and wound up getting hit with whatever it was

"You Baka why didn't you do what I said" I glared the lights stop flickering and the temperature went back to normal

"Mai your bleeding" I looked down and found my shirt getting darker and darker

"Relax its not that bad" I just walked away

"Mai it is that bad you will bleed out" I frowned

"What you want me ok?" I gritted thru my teeth 'Why do they care' I lifted up my shirt to the wounded area and put my hand on it and the blood cleared up and so did the wound

"See im all better now im gonna look around the house" I left the room leaving everyone shocked. 'Why does it always have to be like this I don't want them to care for me all the time it was never like this anyway only half of them care'. Mai stopped and saw a mirror with sliver on its edges its was old. But beautiful you could tell it held a story weather bad or good this story held a clue to the case. But when she touched it nothing happened.' I need to clear my head I will go the garden'

AT THE GARDEN

Roses, Lilies, and a little pond with water lilies. Her favorite. ' To bright .. These flowers represent almost anything like for roses they can represent blood, love, and death in my opinion it represents death the most. Nothing in this world represents good.'

"Beautiful isn't?" I turned around and saw a man with brown hair and green eyes with jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yea it is. May I ask who are you?" The man smiled grabbed my hand and kissed it

"Well I'm Adam my brother must have informed you I was coming today" Mai nodded and took her hand away

"Well its nice to meet you but I must go" But before Mai left he grabbed her hand and twirled her around she couldn't help but giggle

"Why would a woman as beautiful as you be here alone" He put his hand on her cheek and Mai turned red

"Well I must go I hope we could talk again you are really a smooth talker I bet you got all the girls like me falling for you. Oh and 1 more thing you look like you play guitar do you?" Mai tilted her head

"Yea I do and I do have girls confessing their love but, I haven't found my soul mate at least not yet but you will fall for me until we meet again princess." He kissed her cheek and disappeared Mai couldn't help but sigh.

NARU'S POV

'Hey Gene who is that man with Mai in the Garden' Naru turned to his brother

"Oh is little Noll getting jealous well if you must know he is Mr. Bara's brother and it seems like it took a liking to Mai she seems to be falling for him already' Gene smirked he took the headphone plugs out 'listen' He pointed to the moniter

"You really are a smooth talker you must have girls like me falling for you. One more thing do you play guitar?" Mai questioned

""Yea I do and I do have girls confessing their love but, I haven't found my soul mate at least not yet but you will fall for me until we meet again princess." He kissed her cheek. My blood started to boil my hands started to clench

'Noll relax you gonna make the equipment blow up you need to relax' I let out a sigh

"Wow I didn't think Mai would attract guys like that" Ayako got up and left

"Night everyone" Monk left too.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a long day' Mai and Naru thought


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**CHAPTER 8**

MAI'S POV

_MAI'S DREAM_

'_Yay another dream' Mai sarcastically said as she rolled her eyes she turned around and watched her surroundings and looked down she had a little girl's dress on it was time to act_

'_Oh Molly you know I can't wait to dress you up in a pretty dress and see you kill everyone' Mai giggled then smiled evilly. "Wow really creepy" Mai thought. Her 'body' started to the stairs._

'_Oh Hey Katherine' A women said. Mai face stood emotionless_

'_What's wrong sweetie' the woman asked as she titled her head_

'_Oh nothing Mommy just taking one last look at you before you disappear completely disappear off the earth, She will come and drain you of your pain so don't worry it will be painless' Mai titled then laughed evilly_

'_Katherine are you ok? If this is a game stop it right now that isn't funny' the mother backed away_

'_She's coming…. She's coming after you… Don't bother hiding or running…. She will find you and drain everything out of you… Blood and all so for now I say goodbye and see you on the other side. Molly you can get her now I will be playing in my room.' Mai turned her back and heard screaming and then it stopped_

_The dream changed setting_

'_I'm done with them Katherine and now its your turn' Mai turned around and nodded a shadow came out of nowhere and snapped her neck leaving her limb and lifeless_

_TOGETHER FOREVER was finally written with blood on the wall then the writing left_

_END OF MAI'S DREAM_

"Mai get up" Mai groaned and got up and felt a sting to her neck

"What do you want" She spat "What is everyone doing in here" As she looked around she took her hands and twisted her head and heard a crack

"Well when I was about to wake you up your neck was being twisted in ways that should never happen and then your hand started bleeding" Masako explained

"Yea well Im fine no harm done no need to worry" Mai got up then she stopped. She turned and looked at the door.

"Mai is something wrong" Yasu asked. Mai ignored the question and went and opened the door. There was a sound and then a shine of light came closer at lighting speed. Mai bent backwards and to her surprise a knife came flying in and landed in the wall. She flipped up right and walked to it. It had 'TOGETHER FOREVER' written on it. Mai looked the knife and then threw it back into the wall. Mai walked to her bag and grabbed her clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower I will see you later" Leaving them dumbfounded and closed the door behind her.

AT THE BATHROOM

'This is a really sick twisted ghost everyone has to be careful' Mai thought as she turned on the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw two hand bruises on her neck she examined them. She didn't know a ghost who died as a little girl had so much hate. Mai got into the shower and let her thoughts clear out and let the warm water hit her.

NARU'S POV

'Hey Noll what do you think is wrong with Mai' Gene glanced at Naru shrugged

'I don't know she was fine when she got up and then when the knife flew in she started acting weird don't you think maybe she had a dream and didn't tell us' Naru glanced at his brother

'But Noll don't forget I still would show up why didn't I dream with her' Gene looked back as his brother

'Why don't you ask her' Gene titled his head

'Really Noll you want me to ask her while she's taking a shower' Gene smiled 'If you say so'

'Gene I suggest if you want to stay alive you would want to change your answer' Naru glared at his brother. Gene snickered

'Hey Idiots I still hear you' Mai pointed out 'If you both wanna adopt kids just keep

Talking" Naru and Gene looked at each other and then gulped

'Yea that's better Oh and don't expect me to come right now I need to think right now I will be around the house but I will be at base in an hour or 2' Mai explained

'And what would you be doing' Naru asked

'That you don't have to worry' Naru glanced at Gene again

MAI'S POV

'Back to the garden I go' Mai opened the back door and walked back into the cheerful garden. Mai walked to the bench near the pond and sat down and let out a long sigh.

"So we met again princess" Mai turned around and saw Adam standing there with a guitar case on his back with jeans some sneakers and a red t-shirt.

"Hello Adam its good to see you. What's with the guitar?" She asked standing up dusting off her jeans

"Well its good to see you too Princess" Mai blushed at his comment and turned her head he walked up to her and turned her head to him. "Oh C'mon Princess don't hide from me it's too cute" Mai's blushed even harder. "I thought you would like to sing something since I could tell you have a wonderful talent with music" He stopped and took his guitar out and handed it to her. She glanced at him

"Oh I don't know" Mai shook her head. And looked down at the guitar

"Oh C'mon for me?" He pouted she giggled

"Alright just one" She laughed and grabbed the guitar and sat down. She started to stum

_Since I was a little girl I knew what I wanted_

_One day I would see the world And make my mark on it _

_Put in time Sacrifice Never thought of thinking Twice_

_Since I was a little girl I dreamed_

_Now im standing with you in this terminal With a ticket so far from your love_

_Can I have one more kiss, One more touch, I just can't get enough of you_

_But I'm in a rush I gotta fly way Planes waiting out for me right at gate 23 there's a doorway to my dream I could go or I could stay_

_Should I change my life? Or miss my flight_

_My alarm clock in the morning say you've got to go now_

_But breakfast you were calling And my heart just broke down_

_Cause tomorrow we will be waking up separately Wish I never heard that clock ring_

_See I don't wanna wait If my hearts got to lose So how in the world do I choose?_

_I just need One more kiss, One more touch, I just can't get enough of you but I'm in a rush I gotta fly away_

_Planes waiting out for me right at get 23 there's a door way to my dreams I could go or I could stay_

_Should I change my life or miss my flight?_

_How can you measure The promise of love_

GENES'POV

"Hey Noll Mai is in the garden with that guy again" Naru turned around and looked at the screen

"Wow Mai might be getting a boyfriend" Yasu teased

"Oh my little girl is growing up" Monk whined

"Oh shut up she is a grown woman leave her be" Ayako yelled

"Gene Audio" Naru commanded Gene nodded and they all started listening

_When it's weighing against A chance that comes once_

_How can I leave? When I know he's the one When the dust settles He might not be here_

_Now I'm standing with you In this terminal Crying my eyes out of tears_

_I just need One more kiss One more touch I just can't get enough of you but I'm in a rush I gotta fly away_

_Planes waiting up for me Right at gat 23 There's a doorway to my dreams_

_I could go or I could stay should I change my life Or miss my flight_

_Should I change my life? (What should I do?) Or miss my flight_

_Mm mm Gotta Fly away_

_I gotta fly away_

"Wow Mai has a great voice I don't think we will ever get tired of listening to it" Masako stated and everyone nodded

"I wonder why she hasn't gotten famous by now" Gene added

"Maybe the right person hasn't came yet" John stated

'Mai who was the song about' Naru thought looking at the screen

ADAM'S POV

'wow this girl is amazing what else would I find in a girl like this with such talent' I turned and smiled at Mai

"That was amazing how are you still not in a relationship?" Adam questioned

"Well like you said just trying the right guy I mean I've dated but nothing really progressed I guess I wasn't good enough with them" She turned facing the pond

"Oh C'mon who wouldn't like you you are pretty and you have a nice sweet side and your are very mysterious and its fun to learn more about you" She turned and faced me

"Your just saying that" she got up and fixed her shirt "But thank you for making me feel better" She got on her tippy toes and gave Adam a peck on the cheek "I gotta go but we meet again tomorrow" Adam nodded "Well I will see you tomorrow" Mai waved goodbye

'You truly are amazing Mai' Adam thought

**A/N The song used was Fairy Tail by JoJo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**I messed up last chapter the songs name was Fly away by Jojo i was thinking about something else and accidently put Fairy tail instead… Now on to the story**

**CHAPTER 9**

MAI'S POV

"I'm back guys" Mai yelled as she walked into base. Everyone was staring at me

"What?" Mai questioned

"Mai you know what that guy totally likes you" Yasu smiled and Mai narrowed her eyes

"Oh how could betray me Mai" Yasu put his hands on his heart.

"Ha-ha very funny" Mai rolled her eyes

"Mai tea" Naru said

"What I just got here" Mai whined

"I didn't tell you to go wander off now go" Naru spat as he looked at files

"I'm going you highness jeez you think you would know how to relax" Mai mumbled as she left the room

MONK'S POV

"Oh C'mon no need to treat Mai like that" Monk said as he sat back

"Well she should be here doing her job instead of wandering around" Naru spat

"Oh do I hear a hint of jealousy, Well Naru better step up your game Mai one day will be taken away from you, and then you will know you missed your chance" Ayako added everyone nodded

" What are you talking about" Naru questioned angrily

"Oh seriously for a smart guy you are really dense We've all known how you and Mai feel about each other, But it seems you just don't want to admit your feelings for her" Monk teased

"Stop sputtering nonsense I don't have you hear to tell me ridiculous things now get to work" Naru said with a lace of venom

MAI'S POV

'That Narcissist Tea loving Jerk why is he all mad jeez Just because I was thinking and not there to make his precious tea don't mean he gotta be…. Ugh, but yet I'm still in love with him What am I gonna do' Mai thought as she put the kettle on the stove. Mai went to the cabinet and grabbed a cup. She started to tap her fingers. They started to make a beat then she started to hum

_Watch me take it up Then I break it down Hard to play sports But it's a touch down_

_I don't blend in I'm I'm a black sheep And even then HA They still follow me_

_I rock three stripes can go and check my closet Never share the gaup can go and check my wallet_

_I'm a comet out of this planet Sitting on the throne These haters can stand it_

_DJ, play my song on the radio Lift me up when I'm feeling low _

_Drop the beat and play it again, play it again yeah_

_DJ, spin it back if you're feeling me The 808 track is all I need Drop the beat and play it again, play it again yeah_

Mai jumped up when the kettle started to whistle 'How is it im still happy When there's nothing to be happy for' Mai questioned herself as she pours the water

"Ahh!" Mai brought her hand back she was so deep in thought she burned herself. She shrugged 'Just a new scar to look at. She put the kettle in the sink and then left the kitchen on the way to base

AT BASE

"Heres your tea Naru" Mai said as she put it down next to him and walked away to sit down. Until someone grabbed her hand

"What happened to your hand" Naru questioned. Mai shrugged

"It's nothing just got a little burned from the hot water" Mai pulled her hand back and sat down

"You should be more careful" Naru warned

"Why should you care? You never did care so what's different about not" Mai spat

"It's because I care-" Naru was cut off

"Hey Mai" Yasu stopped "Oh was I interrupting something" Yasu questioned

"No you weren't Yasu, What did you need?" Yasu stared at her and shook his head

"Well we were looking into the video feed and we were just watching you rap" Naru narrowed his eyes, Mai groaned and Yasu was standing there smiling like an idiot.

"When did you learn how to rap" Naru questioned

"I learned it a jfiehoc" Mai mumbled. Naru and Yasu started at her

"When did you learn Mai" Yasu smiled

"I learned jhpici" Mai mumbled again

"What was that" Yasu questioned bring his ear closer to her

"I learned a year ago and I've known ever since" Mai huffed the hair off her face

"Is that why you dyed your hair" Yasu questioned

"Yasu you are random and no I dyed my hair cause I want to and what's with the questions" Mai groaned and laid on the couch

"Oh ok I was just asking" Yasu sat down next to Mai. Then his face was on top of hers

"You know you do look pretty with the red highlights in your hair." Yasu got closer to Mai's face

"Yasu what-what are you doing" Mai stuttered turning red. He said nothing till his lips finally reached Mai's they stood in that position till he heard the door slam.

"Well that should get him moving" Yasu smiled

"Yasu why the hell did you do that for" Mai yelled her cheeks still red from the kiss

"Well silly Mai I'm trying to get Naru jealous you know getting a guy jealous will finally get him to realize how he feels" Mai stood there red Yasu smiled

"We all knew you still loved even though you hid it pretty well it was easy to find out but this will help you," Yasu sat back down. Mai stood quiet

"Yes you are right but its better to hid my feelings then to get hurt again" Mai looked at Yasu and hugged him "But thanks for your help" Mai pulled away from him

"Is that I get Mai?" Yasu moved his eyebrows and Mai playfully punched his arm "Oh ok jeez Mai you punch hard" Yasu rubbed his arm

"I didn't hit you hard" Mai smiled and got up "Lets go see what the others are doing" Mai looked at Yasu he was staring at the ground and began to laugh. Mai was confused

"Yasu are you o—" Mai looked at his eyes they turned red and black. He lunged his body at hers. She knew this wasn't Yasu this was the ghost. He started to strangle her

NARU'S POV

'Yasu kissed her! Yasu kissed my Mai!' Naru clenched his fist ' I need to work fast and get to Mai'(I FINALLY GOT TO MY FAVORITE PART) Naru's thoughts were interrupted by a scream it sounded familiar It was Mai's He ran

**A/N The song used was Play it Again by Becky G. Hope you guys liked this chapter I will update tomorrow**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**CHAPTER 10**

MAI'S POV

'Where are they I screamed loud enough' Mai thought.

_flash back_

_Mai screamed. Yasu choked her but Mai punched him off, Yasu got up and grabbed her again a knife came to his hand. The plunged into her stomach 'I'm glad I found out I can heal myself but I'm getting tired I can't keep using my powers_' _Mai put her hand on her stomach the wound went away. Yasu thru her at the wall. Mai fell to the floor and started to cough up some blood._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Monk and everyone came running thru the door but before they could do anything Mai got stabbed one more time and fell 'I'm not gonna stop I have to get up' Mai got up once more coughed up some more blood. The ghost tried to attack her once more till Mai's eyes turned Red

"Enough!" She yelled and put a barrier around her "Monk say the chant now" Mai yelled

"Naumaku San Manda Bazaradan Kan" Monk started to chant. Yasu's body fell limp and Mai brought down her barrier

"Mai are you ok?" Ayako ran to Mai and helped her up

"I'm fine Ayako" Mai stood up straight

"No your not Mai you just got stabbed then you used your powers it can cause great damage to your body" Naru stated

"I'm fine no need to treat me as a child" Mai spat

"Let me check your wounds at least" Ayako asked

"Fine but will it finally get you guys to relax you think I can now die easily, I'm not going to alright you guys can relax I've learn some stuff over the years" Ayako lifted Mai's shirt

"You should be fine Mai your wound is not to deep I will bandage it" Ayako got up and went to get the first aid kit. 'They never cared about you know' Mai turned around

"Did you guys say something" Mai asked everyone shook their head "Must be my imagination then" Mai looked down 'They never will care for you You will always be alone' Mai's head started to hurt she put her hands on her head

"Mai are you alright" Masako asked. Mai nodded Ayako came back and wrapped up her wounds 'Why don't you stay with me forever you will never feel pain'. Mai looked at everyone and shook her head

"Mai do you feel that" Masako asked and Mai nodded there was a feeling of anger, sadness. Mai stood up her head started to hurt again. Masako feel to her knees gripping her head. 'They will never care for you they gave you pain why not leave and came to me where I will stay with you forever' That's when Mai fell unconscious.

NARU'S POV

'Mai is unconscious I hope she alright' Naru thought to himself

'Noll are you alright' Gene asked

'Yes Gene I'm just fine Mai isn't though' Naru looked at his brother

'Oh is Noll worried about his girlfriend' Gene teased

'She's not my girlfriend at least not yet that is' Naru smirked and looked at his brother

'So you finally realized your feelings for her. You guys will make a great couple' Gene teased once more

'My greatest mistake trusting my own twin brother to keep a secret' Naru sighed

"Mai will wake up soon she has a mild concussion Well me and monk are gonna check the house we may have miss something" Ayako sighed

"Are you sure its not for a secret makeout session" Mai groaned and got up

"Mai don't think things like" Ayako scolded red from embarrassment( of course)

"Sure" Mai grinned "Hey what did you do with Yasu" Monk scratched the back of his head Mai shook her head "Put him here he should be fine" They did as she said.

"How long should he be out" Gene asked

"Not long he might be up in 3-2-1" Yasu groaned

"What happened" Yasu held his head

"Do you remember anything your were possessed by the ghost" Yasu nodded

"I remember kissing you and talking to you but after that it was a huge blur" Yasu sat up

"You kissed Mai?" John asked Yasu nodded

"By the look of it Mai did enjoy it" Yasu grinned. Mai frowned and slapped him in the back of the head

"Baka! Do that again and I will make sure you will never walk again" Mai growled. Everyone snickered (Yes even Lin and Naru)

"Well I'm gonna clean up see you later" Mai got up and walked out of the room

MAI'S POV

'They drive me nuts, Sometimes I wonder how did I put up with them-' Mai stopped in the middle of the hallway she started to walk then tried to stop but her body refused 'Help!Help! Why can't I speak'. Mai's body stopped in front of a door. A door they hadn't notice it was black with gold lace like the mirror. Mai's hand opened the door it had a stairway going down. Mai went down the stairs. The door closed behind her. Mai was finally able to move her body. She ran to the door it wouldn't budge.

"Great the one thing I tried to avoid" Mai sighed

'Let's see what's down there' Mai started to walk down the dark hallway

'Come with us, Come and join us in a painless night, Let joy over take you and never cry or lock away your pain'

"Why do you want me to join you" Mai asked a little girl appeared. She had blonde hair with a torn sundress with blood on it.

"Because you have the same pain as us you know the feeling of not being wanted and we just want to help you escape it" The little girl smiled

"The problem is no one can escape pain, cause that is when you know you are a coward Its best to embrace that pain and become stronger tell me did you think this was the best, to die and not be able to see your parents again" Mai spat with a lace of venom

"My parents didn't care for me if they did why did she say they would leave me" The little girl yelled

"She lied the girl lost her own parents and the person who killed her said they would never care for her, your parents did but you chose the dark path and killed them without good reason. I bet you that they are in heaven waiting for you" Mai's eyes softened

"Are you sure" The little girl questioned Mai nodded there was a light surrounding her

"Thank you and you should get out quick before she traps you again and don't forget to warn you friends about this" The little girl smiled and waved. The door opened and Mai left onto her room for a shower.

IN THE GIRL'S ROOM

Mai got her clothes out and looked at her cellphone 8:30. Mai got her laptop and left it opened and left to her shower

MASAKO'S POV

"Hey Ayako I'm gonna go to the room and start getting ready for bed you coming?" Ayako nodded "Goodnight everyone" Masako and Ayako left the room

BACK IN THE GIRLS ROOM

"Mai must still be in the shower I guess we will have to wait" Masako sighed

"Hey Masako look at this Mai left her laptop open let's see what she has" Ayako giggled

"Ayako I don't think we should be looking thru her stuff" Masako laid on her bed

"Oh look it has her diary" Ayako smiled

"Im not a part of this Ayako" Ayako put her hand up and started to read

"Hey Masako listen to this it's the first entry it says 'I guess im all alone again, Its like I've never met Naru is it always gonna be this way am I always gonna be stuck alone. I will always be left behind right. But I didn't write to just mope I got a new job its at this club. I was singing down the street when someone came by and asked if I would like to work at the club as a singer. I said yes well this is where it start where my life begins as a new Mai. Its weird to have the old you finally fade away into the girl you were ment to be. But none the less im excited for my first day tomorrow and I already wrote a song its called Apologize. Well I will write next time'" Ayako closed the laptop and looked at Masako

"We left her and we were the reasons she changed we gave her sorrow" Ayako looked sad

"Ayako look at Mai now she is strong and she will keep becoming strong" Masako stated and Ayako nodded

"Oh Hey guy when did you get back" Mai asked as she dried her hair

"We got back a few minutes ago" Mai nodded and went to her laptop and plugged in her headphones

'Oh Mai I'm sorry we gave you great pain will you ever be able to forgive us" Masako thought

**A/N The song used- Apologize by Timberland ft One Republic**

**Sorry if this chapter sucked I will be writing soon**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I DO NOT GHOST HUNT **

**CHAPTER 11 **

MAI'S POV

Mai looked at her clock it was 2:30 in the morning it has been 4 hours since Ayako and Masako went to sleep. 'Oh wow I've been in the same position for 4 hours and I still can't sleep'. Mai put down her laptop and went to the door she opened. Since she was up she could see if anyone was up at base. Knowing to her surprise Lin was there typing and Naru was reading some files and Yasu was there being Yasu.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Naru questioned. Mai sat down near Yasu and shrugged.

"Not really tired I've been on my laptop for 4 hours and I still wasn't tired" Mai explained. Yasu tried to put his arm around her but was stopped by a glare from Naru. Yasu brought his hand back and just played with his shirt.

"Well since you're here, Mai tea" Naru dropped the file and opened his back notebook. Mai got up and started walking to the door.

"And take someone with you" Mai titled her head

"Why?" Mai turned and faced Naru

"Well lets see last time you almost got killed and I really am not looking forward to looking for new assistant" Naru closed his book and looked at Mai and Mai rolled her eyes

"Come on Yasu let's go get his precious tea" Yasu jumped out of his seat and grabbed Mai's hand they ran out the door

NARU'S POV

'Why did I say that it just gets Mai farther and farther away' Naru thought he picked up his files and went to the monitior and was about to put the headphones on till..

"Noll you can't keep avoid your feelings eventually you will have to tell her or you will lose her forever" Lin stopped typing and looked at Naru "We all know you get jealous just by someone giving her a hug just admit to it" Then Lin went back to his typing. Naru started to think about what he said and looked at the monitor he turned to where it had a picture of the kitchen were Mai and Yasu were at

MAI'S POV

Mai put the water to boil and turned to Yasu who was sitting down staring at Mai

"What?!" Mai exclaimed. Yasu put his hand up in defense then he got up grabbed her hands and started to dance with her. Yasu started to hum and then they both laughed until till the kettle started to whistle. Mai let go of Yasu and went to the stove. She started to prepare the tea and she felt 2 arms wrap around to her. She looked behind her and saw Yasu's head buried in her back.

"Yasu I need you to let me go so we can bring this back to base" Mai stated Yasu looked up and pouted Mai smiled

BACK AT BASE

"Here's your tea Naru" Mai smiled and sat right back down with Yasu. They started to have a conversation till Mai yawned

"You could lay on my lap Mai" Mai thanked him a laid her head on his lap she closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

TIME SKIP

"Morning" Monk yelled and everyone did the same

"Quiet" Lin whispered and pointed at Yasu and Mai. The others stared at the two sleeping Naru's blood was still boiling the others snickered

"Well we will let them sleep lets get some breakfast" Ayako smiled and left with the others

MAI'S POV

Mai got and stretched and scratched her eyes. Until her vision came back to normal she saw Yasu there sleeping she smiled.

"Hey Yasu… Yasu wake up" Mai shook him Yasu groaned. Mai kept poking him but he refused to get up.

"I'm gonna regret this aren't I" Mai got closer and gave him a peck on the lips and backed up Yasu got up…

"So I see you can't resist me huh Mai" Yasu smiled as his eyebrows went up and down

"Yasu that was the only way to get you up and I officially regret getting you up" Mai got up "Lets get changed and get breakfast" Yasu nodded

WITH THE GANG

"Morning" Mai said and sat down. Everyone was staring at her she titled her head

"What? Are you guys ok?" Mai questioned everyone nodded their head

"Oh ok" Mai started to eat

"Mai Tea" Naru said. Mai got up and grumbled

"Narcissist tea-loving moron" Mai left to the kitchen

IN THE KITCHEN

'I hate him yet I love him is that possible?' Mai thought

"Hey Mai I thought you'd be sleeping" Mai turned around and saw Adam standing there

"Well although I would love to sleep in I don't think my boss would want me to" Mai sighed and prepared the tea "Hey you want to meet S.P.R gang?" Mai questioned

"Sure" He shrugged

BACK WITH THE GANG

"Here's your tea Naru" Mai set down the tea

"So S.P.R this is Adam, Adam this is S.P.R" Mai gestured Adam waved

"Nice to meet all of you" Adam smiled

"Hey weren't we suppose to meet in the garden again" Mai smiled

"Yes" she replied "I was about to head there now until I saw you so" Mai played with her shirt

"Hey c'mon I have something to show you" Adam grabbed her hand and ran out the door with Mai

GENE'S POV

'Oh Noll relax she loves you, You should know that you just need to confess' Naru sighed

"Alright Miss Matuzaki, Monk I need you to take temperatures, John go with Miss Hara and check the house again and Gene, Yasu and Lin come back to base we have some more information to find" Naru got up and left the room Gene, Lin and Yasu followed

"Awwww is The Great Oliver Davis jealous of a normal guy" Yasu teased

"I would stop if you don't want to lose your tongue" Naru warned Yasu put his hands up

MAI'S POV

"So what did you want to show me" Mai questioned. Adam had brought to a part of the garden she hasn't seen before. It had purple lilies with blue roses and white daises

"Wow it's beautiful I haven't seen this part of the garden before. Did you know that everyone has a different meaning for flowers" Mai turned to the Blue Roses and picked it she touched the thorn.

"Come on dance with me" Adam grabbed her hand and they started to sway. Adam started to tickle her

"hahaha stop it- stop it- it tickles" Mai couldn't breathe and she started to run "Stop tickling me" Mai ran in front of the pond

"Oh im gonna get you" Adam smiled Mai giggled and backed up but slipped and fell into the pond. Mai reached the surface and found Adam's arms wrapped around her she started to laugh.

"Now im all wet" Mai yelled Adam laughed

"Well you should have stopped running" Adam swam to the edge and got up. Mai followed but as soon hands bring her down. Her lungs started to burn she started feel tired 'Maybe I should try harder to-' Mai's eyes started to close

ADAM'S POV

"MAI!" Adam dived in and started to search for her. His lungs needed air he was about to go to the surface when he felt a hand. He pulled the hand to the surface and helped Mai's body on the grass.

YASU'S POV

"Hey boss you should see this" Yasu panicked. Naru went to the monitor

"What's the problem" Yasu pointed at Adam dragging Mai's body out

"Lin, Gene hurry up were going to the garden" Naru yelled and ran out the door

NARU'S POV

By the time Naru got there Adam was giving CPR on Mai 'He is kissing her He is kissing MY Mai' Naru's hands went into fists and his jaw clenched. Mai had finally coughed up water

"Mai are you ok?" Gene asked. Mai nodded and got up and held her head and almost fell backwards till Adam catched her

"No you don't you are gonna rest" Adam picked her up bridal style and went to base

'Noll are you ok?' Gene looked at his brother. Naru nodded

'Yes Gene I am just thinking' Gene smirked

'Oh I see you are thinking about how it was you who gave Mai CPR instead of Adam huh huh' Gene started to poke his brother. Naru tried to fight down the blush (Yes everyone you heard right the great Naru blushed)

'Ha My little brother is in love' Naru glared at Gene. Gene started to walk away and cut of the connection

'I have to tell Mai how I feel but how' Naru went inside the house

BACK AT BASE

"Is Mai gonna be ok?" Yasu asked. Ayako smiled and nodded

"We are going to end this case tonight" Everyone nodded "Ms. Hara you think you'd be ready tonight to help"

"Yes" Masako nodded

**A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will try to update soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**CHAPTER 12**

MAI'S POV

Darkness….. Nothing but Darkness surrounding me….. Shouldn't I be up and warn them about the door, I should help the girl move on instead of them using an exorcism….. Get up… Get…..up

Mai's eyes snapped open she got up and she started to walk to the door. Her head started to hurt but didn't hurt as much as it used to.

"Hey Mai you're up. Hey where are you going? You need to rest" John said. Mai just kept on walking she felt as if she needed to stop the ghost, as if she felt the pain the ghost felt….Abandoned…

"Hey guys did you guys even notice Mai was up? I think she's possessed she didn't answer me we have to follow her now" John's voice was full of concern. Everyone ran after Mai but it was like talking to a wall. Her eyes looked lifeless. Mai had gotten to the black door she finally snapped out of her daze. She touched the door and opened it. The stairs the same as last time she started to walk down the stairs carefully. She finally reached the door till…

"MAI! Are you down there?" Monk yelled

"Yea I'm down here I there is a door here I'm gonna go in" Mai yelled back

"No Mai under any curr-"Mai ignored Naru and opened the door. She saw a little skeleton. She frowned she felt bad the girl was lied to. She just wanted to have someone with her.

"Oh the one with so much pain is here have you come ask me to end" A little girl appeared behind her she had a blue button up dress with flats and pigtails.

"Actually no I just came here to talk" Mai sat down

"Mai why didn't you listen to me I told you to stay out of the room we need to exercise her" Mai didn't listen Gene tried to come thru the door to pull Mai out but she put a barrier up which made it impossible.

"Why would you care for the people that left you and yet you still try to hide your pain" The little girl smirked

"Your name is Clarisa right the girl who was killed first. I'm Mai and I don't hide my pain. At least not any more" Mai sighed

"I don't want to ever hear that name." Wind started to pick up but Mai stood Calm.

"Just listen… Just hear me out..." Mai pleaded the girl glared at her "I know what its like to be abandoned… My parents left me when I was little I was orphaned till I met them and they left to... But you shouldn't give other people pain. You ran away from you pain and just made it grow even more… Knowing that you ran away you know that you are a coward… You're supposed to get stronger and show them what you are now. But parents don't leave their children trust me your parents loved you they would never leave you." Mai was done explaining when 2 more ghosts came out

"Sweetie please stop this" The mother pleaded "We would never leave you we have been looking for you all these years but something kept stopping us" The mother grabbed the little girl's hand. The father did the same

"Thank you for helping me and good luck with the rest of the struggles life holds for you" The little girl smiled. A bright light came from the 3 and then they left. Mai turned around and smiled and brought down her barrier.

"You were saying?" Mai titled and walked away "Hurry we still have time to get home" Mai giggled

TIMESKIP

"Hey hurry up and bring last of equipment" Mai rolled her eyes and put the last monitor in.

"So you're leaving huh? Well here call me anytime" Mai smiled and took the paper from Adam. Mai brought him into a hug

"You can come and visit anytime you know that" Mai replied and Adam smiled

"Well until then Goodbye princess" Adam gave her a peck on the cheek. Mai turned beet red

"Mai stop flirting with your boyfriend and lets go" Monk yelled

"Alright I'm going. Goodbye Adam I will text you when I get back" Mai got on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then waved and walked to the S.P.R van.

"We should be getting there at 10" Gene sighed. This was gonna be a long drive

NEXT DAY

"You're late" Naru scolded

"Yes I know I just had some business to take care of at the club" Mai put down her bag and took her sweatshirt off. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black hair band with black jeans and sneakers.

"Take a picture it will last longer" Mai spat

"Mai…" Mai turned around

"Yes?" Mai questioned

"Tea" Naru said firmly

"Of course you would say that you Narcissist Tea- loving idiot scientist" Mai grumbled. Mai went to the kitchen and got Naru his tea

"Hey Jou-chan" Monk yelled

"Hello Monk one sec let me give the boss tea" Mai smiled

NARU'S OFFICE

"Here's your tea Naru" Mai set down the tea cup and walked away

"Thank you Mai" Naru stated. Mai turned around and walked up to Naru and put her hand on his forehead

"What are you doing Mai" Naru spat

"Just making sure you don't have a fever" Mai turned around "I guess you don't" With that Mai left his office

WITH MONK

"Hey M- When did everyone get here" Mai stared at everyone

"Well Mai we just got here a few minutes ago" Yasu smiled

"Alright well I will make some more tea" Mai smiled

"Hey at least it's better than the old hags" Monk pointed at Ayako. Ayako took her purse and hit monk with it. Well as they started to fight Naru came out

"This isn't a café so why are you here" Naru glared

"Well I'll start to make more tea" Mai walked off to the kitchen

AYAKO'S POV

"Ok well now I have a few minutes to tell you" Ayako sighed

"No Ayako you should be telling other people's business" Masako panicked

"Tell us what" John looked at Ayako

"Well on the case Mai left her laptop open and it had her diary. I went to the first entry it talked about how we abandoned her, How the old Mai faded into the one now and it talked about how she got her job at the club" Ayako stopped and took a breather

"She wrote that?" Yasu asked Ayako nodded

"Wow" Everyone turned to Mai standing at the door "It's funny how the people who left you and lost your trust would stop hurting or betraying you right? But it seems that people don't change. They just keep hurting you" Mai's hair blocked her eyes. She grabbed her sweatshirt and bag and walked out the door.

**A/N: I know this one really sucked but i still want to know what you think**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**CHAPTER 13**

'Stupid me of course I can't trust them it was dumb in the first place to think I could trust anybody' Mai thought. She walked, kept her bangs covered. She went to the club.

"Oh hey Mai you're here early shouldn't you be coming here at 5:00 instead of" Max looked at his watch

"12 in the afternoon" Max stared at her

"Ummm yea I told them I would leave early since I was done with my work early" Mai scratched the back of her head "Well if you need me I will be in the in the music room call me when its 4:30" Mai sighed and walked away to the music room.

MUSIC ROOM

"Alright lets see what songs I've have a bunch I written so far hmmmm ooo how about this one" Mai cracked her fingers and played the piano

_Ohhhh yeah_

_Gotta change my answering machine Now that I'm alone Cuz right now it says that we Can't come to the phone_

_And I know it makes no sense Cuz you walked out the door But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore _

_(It Ridiculous) It's been months And for some reason I just (can't get over us)_

_And Im stronger then this (Enough is enough) No more walkin' around_

_With my head down Im so over being blue Cryin over you _

_And Im so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn-off the radio? _

_Gotta fix that calendar I have That marked July 15 Because since theres no more you Theres no more anniversary_

_Im so fed up with my thoughts of you And your memory And now every song reminds me Up what used to be_

_That's the reason im so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said Im so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio?_

_Ohhh Leave me alone (Stupid love songs) don't make me think about her smile or having my first child I'm let it go Turning off the radio_

_Cuz im so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio? (Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_Said Im so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing she was still here_

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio? (Why can't I turn off the radio?)_

_And Im so sick of love songs So tired of tears So done with wishing you were still here_

_Said im so sick of love songs so sad and slow So why can't I turn off the radio? (Why can't I turn off the radio?) So why can't I turn off the radio?_

"Sounds like that song was written for a guy" Mai turned around and saw Max standing there

"Actually remember I wanted to give you this song to help you with your break-up and I guess, I forgot" Mai looked down at her feet

"Hey Mai want to help me clean up its almost 3:00 and we got some cleaning up to do" Max smiled and grabbed Mai's hand

TIMESKIP

MAI'S POV

"Well tonight is packed right Max?" Max nodded and Mai smiled

"Mai?" Mai heard someone calling her name

"X-Xavier what are you doing here" Mai turned to her Ex-boyfriend

"Nothing much just came here to see the singer perform and then I see my girlfriend" Xavier pointed at Mai

"EX- Hence the Ex in the beginning we broke up a year ago when I found out you were dating another girl" Xavier smiled

"Oh c'mon don't be like that" He went to go grab Mai's cheek but he slapped his hand away

"Hey you wanted the see that performance right" Max said and winked at her

"Yea well let me see if I could find her" Mai ran on stage

"Hey guys sorry for the delay I will be singing a new song" Mai smirked at Xavier his mouth wide open

_Nobody believes when I tell them That you're out of your mind Nobody believes me when I tell them That there's so much you hide_

_You treat me like a queen when we go out Wanna show everyone what our love's about All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd_

_But when no one's around there's no kindness in your eyes The way you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person I once knew Are you scared to let them know it's you? If they could only see you like I do Then they would see a stranger too_

MASAKO POV

Masako was walking to the club the last place she would find Mai as she got closer and closer she heard Mai singing. Masako opened the door and found Mai on the stage dancing and singing. Masako let the door close behind her and sat near the bar

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you? Did I make you wonder who was standing in the room_

_You made youself look perfect in every way So when this goes down, Im the one that will be blamed Your plan is working so you can just walk away Baby you secrets safe_

_There's no kindness in your eyes The way you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person I once knew Are you scared to let them know it's you? If they could only see you like I do Then they would see a stranger too_

_Such a long way back from this place we are at When I think of all the time wasted, I could cry_

_There's no kindness in your eyes The way you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person I once knew Are you scared to let them know it's you? If they could only see you like I do Then they would see a stranger too_

Masako was watching Mai dancing with the men and women. Mai was laughing and looked like she was having fun. Mai jumped on the bar and started to dance then sing.

_There's no kindness in your eyes The way you look at me it's just not right_

_I can tell what's going on this time Theres a stranger in my life_

_You're not the person I once knew Are you scared to let them know it's you? If they could only see you like I do Then they would see a stranger too_

Mai smirked then jumped off the bar and put the microphone back. Mai then walked to a boy with raven black hair and brown eyes.

"Theres my answer Xavier N-O I will never go back to you" Mai glared at the boy and he left.

"Hey Mai" Masako waved and Mai walked over the bar with an emotionless face

"Hey I guess. What are you doing here" Mai sat down and asked Max for a soda

"Well I came here to talk to you. I know you are mad at Ayako for saying your business I told her not to but she wouldn't listen. I don't want you to mad at everyone I know we left you and im sure they are all sorry for that. I'm very sorry for that I don't want them or me to hurt you. Please come back tomorrow we have a case and I'm sure we wouldn't be able to solve and plus I do need someone to talk to who is my age" Masako smiled and looked at Mai

"I guess I can go back but doesn't mean I forgive her. I haven't even forgiven you guys for leaving me. But I do forgive you if you didn't care you wouldn't be here right now. But actually I wanna here what's going on between you and john" Mai smiled and looked up and Masako who was ruby red

"Um- n-nothing is going on with john" Masako looked down trying to hide her blush Mai just started at her "Ok Ok I will tell you one thing I really like John" Mai laughed and Masako shook her head

"Well I should go we have to be at S.P.R at 8:00 sharp be there ok" Mai nodded Masako go up and waved and left.

MAI'S POV

'Well tomorrow I will face them and I will be really strong ' Mai thought as she grabbed her bag and waved and went to go tell her boss she would be out for a week or so. Then said good night to Max and left to her apartment

TIME SKIP

Mai woke up to rain pounding on the window. 'Such beautiful weather' Mai thought to herself and smiled. Mai got ready and packed her bags and left her house.

Mai was walking to S.P.R enjoying the rain. She loved to sit outside in the rain and let all her worries disappear. Mai was in front of S.P.R and let out a sigh she was going enjoy the last moments in the rain before she went inside

INSIDE S.P.R

"Mai your soaking wet" Mai shook her head and let her bangs cover her face

"Jou-chan I missed you" Monk went to give her a hug when Mai flipped him over

"Mai will you stop that" Mai laughed and sat down near the window 'I wish I was outside right now'

"Let's go and Mai" Naru yelled. Mai looked up

"We will explain the case on the way" Mai nodded and grabbed her bag and computer bag

'Let's get this over with so I can enjoy the rain' Mai thought

**A/N: The songs used were So Sick by Neyo and Stranger by Hilary Duff. Hoped you guys liked this chapter I will update soon**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:** I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Soooo" Mai looked at the window and saw the rain run down the window "What's the case about?" Mai turned back to Naru, Gene, and Lin

"Well basically a client named Daisuke. He owns a hotel and there are been about 3 deaths, the ghost seems to go after couples. Some couples have heard whispers and doors closing and opening. The owner wanted us to take care of the ghosts because he has 2 children the oldest is 19 and the youngest is 13" Gene sighed and looked thur some files

"Huh Daisuke that names sounds familiar" Mai turned back to the window "What time are we gonna get there" Mai unlocked her cellphone and started to type

"We will get there in a few minutes" Naru looked at Mai

MAI'S POV

Mai looked at her cellphone it started to vibrate

TO:MAI

FROM: ADAM

I've been good nice to know you really ment when you wanted to stay in contact

FROM: MAI

TO:ADAM

Of course I keep my word well I will text you later time to start the new case bye

Mai smiled at the text. The car the stopped in front of a tall building no much cars were parked in the parking lot. Mai jumped out and stretched and cracked her neck and fingers.

"Ahh you must be Psychic Shibuya Research the team my husband was talking about well this is my daughter Yuki and my eldest son Xavier." The women pointed Mai's eyes widened

"Hello Mai" Xavier smiled and Mai scoffed

"So you two know each other" John asked

"Yea she's my girlfriend" Xavier smirked. Mai glared

"Ex- hence the Ex we broke up a year ago I am not getting back together with you" Mai crossed her arms and looked away

"Oh c'mon Mai I said sorry and I tried to talk to you but you refused" Xavier looked away smirking still

"I came here to do a job not talk about my love life" Mai scoffed and walked inside with S.P.R walking behind her

AT BASE

"So this will be your base you have three rooms and here are the keys" The women gave Naru the keys

"So what do we do now" Ayako asked

"Well since the ghost is targeting couples we can go under cover and lure the ghost out" Gene explained getting a piece of paper

"Well I chose the couples it gonna be Ayako and Monk, John and Masako, and finally Mai and Naru" Gene smiled. Mai groaned while the others blushed

"Oh Yippie im stuck with the addicted tea lover oh my I have so much joy" Mai rolled her eyes

"Well get the equipment and start putting them up and after that Mai get me some tea" Naru smirked. Mai groaned and got up and left

WITH MAI

"That Tea-loving Narcissist he could help" Mai mumbled and she walked back to base. The air got cooler "I better hurry up" Mai quickened her pace and got to base just before anything happened

BACK AT BASE

"So when do we start this under cover thing" Mai set down the monitor

"We start as soon as you are done bring in the equipment" Naru smirked

TIMESKIP

"Alright now that Mai's done you guys get started act as if you guys are really couples, which isn't hard for Ayako and Monk but Mai, Naru , John and Masako you guys gotta try hard to be real couples" Gene chuckled

"Oh yea cause sticking with a boy who is so cold hearted for a boyfriend is so easy.. Oh a dream come true" Mai sarcastically said. Everyone snickered except Naru who had a scowl on his face

"Alright guys get started" Gene clapped

WITH AYAKO AND MONK

"So where should we go first sweetie" Ayako cooed

"I don't know honey how about a we both go out to eat first and then we will figure it out later" Monk snaked his arm around Ayako's waist

WITH MASAKO AND JOHN

"John I have something to tell you" John turned to Masako "I wanted to say I love you and I really mean it" Masako turned red and turned away from John's eyes

"Hey Masako" John said Masako turned to face him

"Yes" Masako got closer and John pulled her into a hug

"I love you too. I've wanted to tell you ever since" John smiled and kissed her cheek "And I wont let anything stop me from being with you" Masako smiled

WITH MAI AND NARU

"So where to dear" Mai gritted thru her teeth

"How about the pool" Naru asked as he put his bag down

"Sure" Naru started to take his shirt off. Mai turned away blushing Naru came from behind and whispered in her ear

"Is everything alright Mai" Mai jumped and turned ever redder. She looked at Naru shirtless 'He has Abs!' Mai screamed in her head. "Mai I know I am handsome but no need to stare" Naru smirked

"I'm gonna change" Mai grabbed her bag and left to the bathroom. Once she closed the door she looked at her face it was still red. Mai changed into her bathing suit and put shorts and a t-shirt on.

NARU'S POV

"Shall we go?" Naru opened the door for Mai. Mai smiled and walked out the door

AT THE POOL

Mai sat at the seat and looked up at Naru who took off his shirt off.

"C'mon Mai lets go swimming" Mai nodded and took off her t-shirt and shorts. Mai was standing there in a purple bikini. Naru was practically drooling he shook his head

"Let's go" Naru grabbed Mai hand and they both went into the water. There was really no one at the pool

"Hey at least we have the pool to our self's" Mai sighed and wet her hair. Naru nodded Mai splashed him.

"I'm going to get you for that" Naru started to smile and started to swim after her. He grabbed her and turned her to face him. He got closer and closer and felt the heat coming off her face and whispered

"Go with it" Naru faced her again and kissed her. At first Mai was surprised and then relaxed and slid her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around her neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

'Perfect' they both thought

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter I will update soon Sweet-Violet **


End file.
